How I was Forced to Eat by Sasuke
by lil1diva
Summary: this is the random ness of naruto if there ever was! based on my friends wacked out dream, please take 5 min of ur time 2 read and review it. OO MONKEY!


How I was Forced to Eat by Sasuke

**This is something I took from my friend who had a really bizarre dream, and she doesn't have internet, so I adopted it! YAY! By the way, if you are reading my other long story, soon enough the next chapter will come out, I've just had so many sports and still couldn't decide wut to do with it, so I just decided (like rite now) that I will do the short version to end my confusion, okay? Okay. On with the real story now! O and O(--)O MONKEY O(--)O**

So, here I was in my house eating my cereal with milk. Just then, from nowhere, Sasuke comes in! At first I didn't see him, but when I did, he yelled at me!

"Keep eating," he said VERY forcefully. I got scared, so I kept eating. I took a pause to look at a date on my calendar, but I was soon stopped by Sasuke.

"Keep eating!" he said a little louder. That's when I started shoveling it down, I swear I almost choked. When I was done, I was still in trouble!

"Keep eating!" Sasuke screamed at me.

"I'm done eating," I replied nervously back.

"KEEP EATING!" Sasuke screamed at me, so I started to run. He kept chasing me! I went up the stairs but he followed me, ready to throw a kunai at me!

"AAAHHHH!" (if you can't tell who said that I'm not going to bother explaining) as a kunai whizzed past my ear. When I got to my room I found it, a spoon.

"HA! I have a spoon, leave me alone or feel its wrath!" I screamed at Sasuke who was at the edge of my room. For some odd reason, it worked. He put away the kunai he was just about to throw, and then left.

"Whew, I'm beat, I need to play my Naruto video game and beat up Sasuke there," I mumbled to myself. So I did. I went into my basement where my Game cube was and to my surprise, Naruto was there!

"What the heck! What are you doing in my house!" I screamed at Naruto, and that's when I saw he was playing my Naruto video game, beating up Sasuke as 2nd player. (Naruto had 2nd controller out and was doing versus mode)

"That's an interesting way to beat Sasuke, Naruto," I said to Naruto, who couldn't hear a word I just said.

"Take that Sasuke, and that!" Naruto said to the pretend Sasuke in the game. Just then, the REAL Sasuke came in, and took 2nd controller and beat Naruto.

"Aw, man, I was doing good, too," Naruto whined.

"Loser," was all Sasuke had to say.

"Hey, Sasuke, could I play you in that?" Sakura said from my couch. (when did she get here? I never mentioned that she was here. Ah, well)

"Sure," Sasuke said thinking he would beat her. Yeah, right.

"How, what, huh?" Sasuke couldn't find the words.

"Yay! I beat Sasuke! Now you have to be my boyfriend!" Sakura screamed in delight.

"When did I say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I hate to break it to ya, but it's right here in this book," I pointed out the book to Sasuke, "see, on this page here, 'when a girl beats a boy in video games, if girls wants, said boy and girl will date,' it's written right there."

"Yippee!" Sakura chirped still very happy.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, hey Naruto, wanna play me in video games, winner gets 20 dollars," I said to Naruto.

"Sure, there's no way a loser like you could beat me! Bring it on!" Naruto challenged me. Again, Girls rule.

"So, Naruto," I said to Naruto, my hand waiting for 20 dollars. Unwillingly, Naruto handed me 20 dollars.

"Score! Girls rule!" I say as I high-five Sakura.

"Oh yeah, hey, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, do you play basketball?" I questioned them all. They all nodded. (somehow they all do).

"Wanna play two-on-two, girls versus boys? If boys lose, they have to where frilly pink tutus, and if girls lose we have to wear boys clothes," Naruto screamed in delight, Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura agreed. Girls won by a landslide. Final score: 67-22.

"Did I mention that I'm on the L basketball team?"

"You might have forgotten that," Naruto said.

"So, you have to wear tutus!" I delightedly said as I handed them the tutus. They put them on, and I took a million pictures to sell on EBay.

"Never underestimate girls!" I declared.

"That was all your fault, Sasuke," Naruto screamed. In the midst of their fight I woke up, and realized it was a dream, that's when I noticed the kunai as I walked downstairs for breakfast, and Sasuke waiting for me, ready for me to start eating, just to yell at me.

**This story does have a moral! If you see Sasuke in your kitchen, run! lol, actually I just did this cause I got very bored and wanted to write something! YAY! And remember, GIRLS RULE!**


End file.
